Traicion y Venganza
by adriene cullen
Summary: A ella la habian herido por tres largos años llenos de insultos y burlas pero todo tiene un limite y el de ella ya fue roto- Mi venganza viene en camino- rei malevolamente parada a la derecha de mi señor


Traición y Venganza

Un Infierno De Vida

Hubo muchos incidentes que me condujeron y forjaron el camino hacia quien me convertí, incidentes que difícilmente se creen que le pase a una pequeña niña pero que a mí me han pasado. Y aunque son cosas que marcaron mi alma, robaron mis lágrimas, me hicieron actuar de forma errónea según varios puntos exteriores de vista; en fin varios sucesos a ellos tengo que darle las gracias porque estoy segura que mi vida no pudo ser mejor a la que tengo ahora.

He descubierto varias cosas en mi ausencia o retiro de Hogwards tantas que cambiaron de un momento a otro mi vida y todas con diferentes consecuencias, ahora ya no soy más la niñita dulce y tímida, pelo-escoba, come libros y varios insultos horribles que me han perseguido desde el primer día en ese horrible colegio. Ahora ya no soy más una niña inocente mi temperamento a cambiado al igual que mis creencias y orígenes los cuales han dejado a varias personas sin armas contra mí.

Todo comenzó desde el primer día de clases, desde que todos se enteraron de mi descendencia y mi superior inteligencia. Los alumnos de Gryffindor son buenos, amables y de mucha ayuda para con otros me dijo mi profesora favorita, Minerva McGonagall, el primer día que corrí a su despacho llorando al ser antes golpeada con un libro por una Gryffindor de tercero a la cual no le gusto que supiera más que ella. Pero se equivoco los de Gryffindor toda esa promoción no era nada de lo que ella me dijo todos eran unos malditos racistas puros y malvados con la única sangre sucia fea de esa casa, no es mi culpa ser fea en ese entonces claro y de eso empezaron las burlas. Me centre mucho en mis estudios y no hacia mucho caso a los demás. Un día conocí a mis "mejores amigos" un par de chicos de mi mismo curso que me invitaron con ellos claro que en ese momento no veía sus intenciones hasta que fue muy tarde. Ese año gracias a ello la pase bien claro que con lo bruta que soy me fui a juntar con el mayor imán de problemas Harry Potter "el niño que vivió" y la condenada comadreja de Ron Weasley tocándome ayudarles con el misterio que era la piedra filosofal y ganado la copa de la casa ese año.

Al siguiente la cosa salió a la luz cuando la pequeña de los Weasley entro a Hogwards y se unió al grupo haciéndome a mí a un lado. Triste como estaba corrí a los baños de Mirttle la llorona y me encerré ahí siendo congelada por el basilisco en ese mismo momento que gracias a Merlín solo lo vi por un espejo osino no estaría aquí y bueno ellos hicieron las cosas como pudieron, a mi me despetrificaron y no me volvieron a hablar claro que me defendían de los insultos de pura gratitud por lo del primer año pero a nada más ni me sentaba con ellos a la cena, era yo sola. Los que más me agredían eran los de mi propia casa y los de Slytherin por mi sangre hay un grupo en especial del chico más guapo de todo el colegio Draco Malfoy claro que el nunca se digno en decirme nada pero los otros me dejaban hecho un mar de lagrimas con sus feas palabras. En tercero se escapo un prisionero de Azcaban y yo no ayude en nada ya ni me importaba si moría, la gente me convenció de que yo no valgo nada eh conservado, guardado y aguantado insultos todos los días de estos dos años y medio hasta que se pasaron y me prometí a mi misma vengarme de todos y cada uno de los Gryffindor que me hicieron daño especialmente "mis dos mejores amigos" los que me apuñalaron por la espalda y uno cometió algo imperdonable. Pero de todo lo mal tiene que salir algo bueno uno de mis errores que impulso a los demás para que me arruinaran la vida es juntarme con Slytherin bueno solo dos que demostraron ser buenas personas los únicos en este mundo cruel o las de ese colegio cruel. Draco Malfoy y Pansy Parkinson fueron los que me consolaron y alentaron a seguir adelante cuando yo ya no tenía fuerza y a ellos les debo todo, por eso vuelvo después de dos y años fuera es hora de completar mi venganza a todos los estúpidos que se metieron con la persona equivocada

Hoy era el día de mi regreso, como les decía volvía a mi antiguo primer colegio después de dos años de mi escape a Beuxbatons después de ese horrible día donde las cosas verdaderamente salieron a la luz y yo me canse de todo jurando vengarme, odio recordarlo solo con mencionar la fecha las lagrimas acudían a mí, fue cuando entendí que no podía confiar en nadie más que en mi misma, que los "enemigos" no siempre lo son y te pueden ayudar, que los Gryffindor son la peor escoria de ese colegio por lo menos de mi curso, que mis supuestos amigos son unos malditos y ellos taparon mis ojos por la venda de la inseguridad y la estúpida timidez de una niña a la cual engañaron y todo lo aprendí se fue a la fuerza ese fatídico día…

++Flash Back++

Salía de el único lugar seguro y tranquilo para mí, la biblioteca mi segundo hogar después de mi casa, lo hacía por obligación ya que habían llamado a todos al gran comedor para un importante aviso que el profesor Dumbledor tenía que hacer, todos los días desde que llegue aquí varios por no decir todos los chicos de este colegio se burlaban de mi aspecto o de inteligencia o de cualquier cosa es casi como si alguien les ordenara que se burlaran de mi pero gracias al señor no todos son malos, tengo a los Weasley y Harry en especial mi Ron el siempre me sabe escuchar y consolar cuando lo necesito pero claro eso no opaca los varios insultos y bromas que escuchaba día a día, los que más me hacían la vida imposible eran los Slytherin especialmente el grupo de Malfoy que aunque no me insultaba casi nunca al igual que Parkinson era el que me intimidaba mas con su penetrante mirada que me hacia encogerme en mi lugar, así que pensando en mi mala suerte camine como siempre con la cabeza gacha abrazada fuertemente a mis libros cuando paso lo de siempre solo que nunca pensé que ese solo sería el inicio del fin

-Jajaja miren la ratona salió de su madriguera rio un chico Slytherin de séptimo mis manos de inmediato se cerraron en fuertes puños tranquila Hermione me dije es cuatro años mayor que tu así que no le hice caso y seguí mi camino

-Hey no la insultes vete de aquí- le grito Ron defendiéndome y yo le agradecí con la mirada mientras el chico se iba riendo pero lo que vi en sus ojos me asusto mucho, no solo porque su habitual brillo se había perdido sino que me miraba de una manera tan asquerosa que un sudor frio corrió por mi espalda

-Gra…gracias Ron- le dije con voz temblorosa y caminando rápidamente hacia la salida del pasillo pero él me envistió el camino y me acorralo contra una pared

-Cállate estúpida para ti soy Weasley- me agarro del cabello y me estampo contra una pared- y ahora voy a ser tu señor- lamio asquerosamente mi cuello- al fin podre hacer contigo lo que siempre he querido jaja- el miedo se instalo en mi haciéndome soltar un sollozo y con todas mis fuerzas trate de zafarme pero era inútil, me sentía tan confundida y traicionada que las lagrimas bañaron mi rostro presionado contra la dura pared

-Hay que pasa sangre sucia ¿que no quieres? ¿Te ofendí? Pues que pena jajaja ey Harry ven aquí divirtámonos con la mugrosa- le grito a mi supuesto amigo, el me miro con pena e impotencia desde la otra pared pero no hizo más que mover la cabeza negativamente y se escabullo de la escena sin importarle lo que me pasara y yo en mi mente sollozaba preguntándome ¿Que les paso a mis dos mejores amigos? ¿Qué les hice para que me trataran así?

-Cobarde!-le grito furico a la sombra de Potter al doblar la esquina mas algunos insultos mas- Ya pues que nos ha dejado solo el maldito cabron que me dices ratita quieres venir o no aun mejor si no quieres será más divertido- rio como loco y me arrastro hacia un aula vacía, yo me resistí y patalee pero aun así logro meterme a rastras hacia el aula

Sus manos me soltaron bruscamente en el frio suelo del aula de pociones, pero rápidamente volvieron a mi-no! suéltame- grite aterrorizada, no entendía porque me hacia esto y tampoco quería saberlo solo deseaba salir, despertarme de este horrible sueño

-Epa epa mugrosa quieta te va a gustar- rio

-No suéltame por favor- mis lagrimas corrían dolorosamente- ayuda!

-Shhh calla querida, además quien te va a rescatar fea, tu no sirves para nada te daré un buen uso- el muy cabron trato de besarme pero en un impulso le di un cabezazo que me dolió hasta la medula pero que lo aparto de mi

-Perra- me abofeteo mientras se sobaba la cara pero aun así volvió a lo que hacia

-Quédate quieta y disfruta- se rio abriendo con fuerza mi saco junto con mi camisa exponiendo en pequeño bra rosa

-Ahí la niñita le gusta el rosa- se mofo- Ya veremos si te queda algo de niña después de esta

Enseguida me arranco la falda y empezaron los manoseos grite con todas mis fuerzas recibiendo amenazas y golpes por hacerlo pero creo que Merlín me tiene algo de aprecio porque alguien abrió las puertas de golpe pero todas las esperanzas se fueron al piso cuando vi entrando a Malfoy y Parkinson a la escena los dos vieron con asco la escena y yo solo llore mas al ser así de feo mi destino seguí sintiendo los manoseos hasta que puf de golpe la pegajosas manos desaparecieron de mi yo solo me encogí en un ovillo y llore como nunca mis sollozos me dolían en mi pecho, las lagrimas quemaban mis mejillas y yo solo esperaba asustada a saber qué pasaría al siguiente segundo pero aun así nada paso hasta que….

-Tranquila Granger- susurro la dulce voz de Parkinson tratando de levantarme- ya todo paso el no te molestara mas- y ahí abrí los ojos encontrándome con su azul mirada llena de verdad y un poco de pena eso me tranquilizo pero mis lagrimas fluían sin control

Recorrí la sala con la mirada encontrándome con el cuerpo de mi agresor tirado inconsciente y Malfoy alado de Pansy con la misma mirada y con ese algo más que aun no descifro pero ese destello murió y su mirada se hizo fría. El se saco su capa y me la tendió yo el tome con la mano muy temblorosa así que Parkinson me la tuvo que poner escondiendo mi semi desnudo cuerpo

-Ya no te molestaran mas Granger te lo prometo se arrepentirá toda su vida por lo que te ha hecho- dijo con ira al final y algo me dijo que eso se haría realidad

-Lo siento mucho- me abrazo la sly y yo no supe que hacer más que devolver débilmente en abrazo-ese maldito pagara caro, nadie puede llagar a tanto- sollozo furica- es un verdaderos mounstr….- pero fue interrumpida por el salto repentino que dio Weasley al levantarse, Malfoy le apunto rápidamente con la varita al igual que Pansy

-Malditos me estaba divirtiendo con la mugrosa- les apunto con la varita

-Divirtiendo? Estabas a punto de abusar de ella maldito mounstro, la pagaras caro esta- le grito furica Pansy

-Ja! Que van a hacer dos serpientes rastreras contra mi jaja además no me pueden culpar no les creerá nadie- y era verdad no podían hacer nada contra "el mejor amigo del niño que vivió"

-En lo que te has convertido comadreja, eres peor que cualquiera de los mortifago- le acuso Malfoy- ni ellos tienen la desfachatez de querer violar a alguien y peor que sea amiga tuya

-Ella no es amiga mía, si eh estado con ella era porque quería algo al igual que con Potter jaja maldito iluso- se burlo- ahora déjenme divertirme con la sangre sucia

-No vuelvas a llamarla así estúpido y ahora vete es verdad que no te puedo acusar pero estoy seguro que te hare tragarte todos y cada uno de los insultos y golpes que le has hecho púdrete maldito cabron-le grito furico

-Ya lo veremos-y salió con un portazo

Yo me trate de levantar pero las piernas me dolían demasiado por los golpes propinados por mi atacante, Pansy me ayudo a hacerlo pero mi cuerpo tenía tan pocas fuerzas que si Malfoy no me hubiese cogido al vuelo estaría ahora tirada de cara en el frio suelo, estar en los brazos de Draco digo Malfoy se sintió tan bien a pesar del dolor en mi cuerpo que un vergonzoso sonrojo subió a mis mejillas

-silbo Pansy al verme pero se quedo callada, Draco al oírla me dejo delicadamente en el suelo y se dio la vuelta con dirección a la puerta claro que me di cuenta que el también tenía un fuerte sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas. Pansy nos miraba de hito en hito sonriendo insinuantemente como diciendo aquí hay algo picante

Será mejor que salgamos- dijo Draco salvándonos de lo que Pansy estaba a punto de decir ella asintió y yo solo les seguí pero me pare abruptamente al darme cuenta de mi vestimenta, Draco al ver que no le seguí se giro hacia mi mirándome interrogante

No puedo ir al gran comedor así Malfoy yo arreglare mi ropa- le explique cogiendo las rajadas telas

Tiene razón Drake date la vuelta y no espíes- le dijo Pansy- yo te ayudo Hermione

Draco otra vez sonrojado se dio la vuelta mientras me destapaba de su capa y me ponía la ropa echa girones, al sacarme la capa pude observar al igual que Pansy que tenía varios moretones en mi cuerpo yo solté un lagrima y Pansy se tapo la boca horrorizada y ahí supe que Malfoy estaba viéndome cuando lo oí soltar varios insultos hacia el maldito pelirrojo y apretar fuertemente los puños. Aun asustada por los graves moretones, sonrojada por ser vista por Malfoy y negándome rotundamente a visitar la enfermería me seguí vistiendo con lo girones de ropa y colocando los retazos donde se supone que iban

-Así vas a ir querida- me dijo Pansy mirándome con aprecio yo la mire confundida

-Nunca te odie Hermione al igual que Draco, solo era pura fachada que obligatoriamente tenemos que hacerla por orden de nuestros padres ya sabes pureza de la sangre por siempre y todas esas estupideces- me explico y yo feliz por eso la abrace con fuerza, su sinceridad le dijo algo a mi corazón que supe de inmediato que ellos nunca me traicionarían como los otros, me aparte feliz de ella y abrace a Draco por la espalda él se tenso al principio pero se relajo al instante y palmeo mis manos , lo solté un poco avergonzada por mis impulsos y por el hecho de que aun seguía medio desnuda

-se aclaro la garganta Pansy- como te arreglaras la ropa Hermione, no pensaras ir así

-Claro que no Pansy, para eso se necesita un hechizo- ella me miro sin entender y claro que no sabía porque era la materia del siguiente año yo la mire con una sonrisa, tome mi varita y me lucí- REPARO- dije y enseguida mi ropa reducida a retazos quedo tal y como estaba esta mañana

-Wow- dijeron los dos- definitivamente tienes que enseñarnos a hacer eso- me pidió Pansy

-Fácil, solo apuntas y REPARO es materia del siguiente año- les explique- ahora si vamos

-Es verdad lo que dice Severus, eres la bruja más inteligente de todo el colegio- me dijo Malfoy, Pansy asintió de acuerdo y yo me sonroje por el alago

-Nunca nadie me ha dicho eso, gracias Draco- lo abrace pero fue un error porque se abrieron las puertas del gran comedor y el grupo de Gryffindor que iba saliendo me vio hacerlo, me miraron con odio y me empujaron mientras salían yo me encogí en mi propio lugar y solté bruscamente a Draco echándome a corre hacia la biblioteca dejándolo con la palabra en la boca, al llegar a la biblioteca cual fue mi mal suerte al estar cerrada así que contra mis fuerzas fui temerosa y por tonta hacia mi torre en el camino los cuadros que me vieron luchando contra Ronald ya le habían contado a los demás lo ocurrido y me miraban con pena o me lanzaban lagunas palabras de aliento yo les agradecía a cada uno hasta que llegue hacia la Dama Gorda, esta se echo a llorar

-Mi niña cuanto lo siento, te prometo que ese pelirrojo del demonio las pagara- me sollozo- no entres querida por favor no soporto ver sufrir a una inocente

-Muchas gracias Dama Gorda pero tengo que entrar-aunque ni yo me lo creía- es mi casa y necesito mis cosas

-Te entiendo querida en cualquier cosa que pueda ser útil te ayudare- y con eso me dejo entrar, claro que como ella me lo dijo fue un enorme error

Al llegar a la sala común ya todo Gryffindor lo sabía por lo que todos me quedaban viendo mal y algunos me soltaban varios feos insultos, pero lo que colmo mi paciencia hacia estos estúpidos fue cuando mi "mejor amiga" Ginebra se atrevió a abofetearme la mocosa me golpeo de lleno y toda la gente de ahí se empezó a carcajear, las lagrimas salieron rápidamente porque me pasa esto a mi? Me pregunte de nuevo

-No llores sangre sucia- consoló burlonamente una chica de mi mismo curso pero lo que más me cabreo fue que ella también lo era por lo que avance hasta ella y le di de lleno un puñetazo en la nariz partiéndosela y tirándola al suelo- antes de insultarme mírate a ti misma- quien te crees- me dijo otro ayudando a la del piso- maldita mugrosa come libros- si eres una mugrosa y traidora- ayudo otra- y lo peor una barata fea amiga de las serpientes- fea- me empujo una mientras avanzaba hacia las escaleras tirándome de proceso al piso, mis lagrimas incrementaron- que diablos les pasa a todos- grite ya colmada- que no ves- contesto Ronald entrando- te odiamos jaja eres tan fea mugrosa una nerd no sirves para nada- ataco y me miro como hace una hora en esa aula yo temblé y corrí hacia la cima de las escaleras y después hacia mi habitación pero cuál fue mi sorpresa al encontrar me a Ginebra y Harry ahí esperándome- hola putita me dijo burlona la Weasley- no le hice caso y me dirigí hacia Potter-porque lo hiciste Harry creí que era tu amiga- jajajaja ¿vos? amiga del elegido- se burlo Ginebra cansándome- Desmayus-el hechizo le dio de lleno el pecho y cayó en el piso, Harry aun no hacía nada- que carajos te pasa Potter, respóndeme!-le grite- yo…yo a… a mi me amenazaron- si jaja te creo Potter, mentiroso- es la verdad Hermione todo Gryffindor está contra ti por fea, por come libros y porque te… te tienen miedo por ser superior a ellos yo lo siento Granger pero nuestra amistad no puede ser, prometo hacer que se aparten de ti pero no me hables- muy bien Potter - dije furica ofendida por sus palabras- pero que sepas que acabas de perder a alguien que te pudo ayudar a luchar contra el Señor Oscuro- una mugrosa como tú?- dijo irónico- si una mugrosa como yo-le di una cachetada- no me vuelvas a decir mugrosa- eso es lo que eres una horrible mugrosa- pues bien si eso es lo que crees-me di la vuelta con un hechizo recogí todas mis cosas en mi baúl y lo encogí guardándolo en mi bolsillo- me gire hacia Potter que me miraba asombrado- puede que sea fea pero ustedes no tienen derecho a recriminarme- dije para todos ya que habían entrado al cuarto y Ginebra ya se había despertado- les prometo que se arrepentirán y tu- señale hacia Ronald te hare sufrir como no te lo imaginas y luego te matare- le dije sádica el me miro como diciendo si como no y me dio la espalda ahí fue cuando me colme y le mande un Levicorpus pegándolo al techo, camine dignamente hacia la salida seguida de todos aun escuchaba bajos insultos ya en la puerta y con Harry en primera fila les dije- les prometo que volveré y les hare tragarse todos sus insultos- escuche varias risas y por mala suerte que la Weasley hizo el intento de golpearme- Crucio- susurre viendo como se retorcía en el piso pero al ver que todos me miraban con miedo pare- que Morgana escuche mis palabras porque los hare sufrir a todos los Gryffindor que me han jodido la vida y luego los destruiré, ni el señor oscuro les dará tanto miedo- y ahí dejándolos con la boca abierta y chorreando miedo por los poros salí de la sala. La Dama Gorda me miraba con orgullo y poquito de miedo

-Bien hecho pequeña, aunque creo que te excediste un poco

-Ni se imagina Madame lo que me han hecho- me defendí

-Si tienes razón y por eso no diré nada y desmentiré todo ahora ve con Mcgonagal ella te ayudara, te recomiendo que vayas a Beuxbatons allí te forjaran para que les patees el trasero- me alentó sonriendo

-Muchas gracias Señora- le agradecí dándome la vuelta aunque no entendí lo último

-No hay porque- pero me detuvo un momento- recuerda querida tienes que volver aquí en dos años- yo la mire confundida

-Y porque?

-Para tu venganza Hermione-sonrió maquiavélicamente- espero por ella estos chicos no se merecen estar en esta casa son peor que mortifagos, hasta luego mi niña- y así desapareció en el cuadro, yo sonreí a mis adentros y mientras pasaba de nuevo por los pasillo hasta el despacho de la subdirectora los cuadros se despedían y me daban suerte, yo sonreí pero enseguida se borro al darme cuenta que me iba sin despedirme de Draco y Pansy ¿Qué haría ahora?

-Señorita Granger acompáñeme- me saco de mis pensamientos la subdirectora haciendo que pierda el rollo de mis pensamientos y que la siga hacia una silla enfrente de su escritorio, iba a decir algo pero me detuvo- lo sé todo y lo siento mucho- su respuesta me dejo en shock- el cuadro de mi despacho me lo conto y estoy de tu parte querida al igual que Severus- el cual acababa de entrar- por ello te ayudaremos a ingresar a Beuxbatons- dijo el profesor Snape- con la promesa que regresaras a ayudar con la guerra que se aproxima, el oráculo ha dicho que tu presencia es necesario el niño que vivió ha sido corrompido y Dumbledor morirá pronto ahora tu eres la única que podrá resolverlo

-¿Yo?-Si querida, nosotros te ayudaremos ahora toma. Me entrego pluma y pergamino yo la mire con incógnita- es para que le escribas algo a la señorita Pansy y al señor Malfoy estoy segura que te extrañaran, Severus les entregara la carta-Gracias-dije con profunda sinceridad a los dos profesores y empecé a escribir

Queridos Draco y Pansy

Primeramente lo siento por ser tan débil y tener que irme así sin despedirme personalmente pero es que ya no aguato esto mas, todo tiene un límite y el límite de mi paciencia ya fue roto hoy.

Aunque no pasamos mucho tiempo juntos yo los aprecio mucho se que son buenas personas y espero que nos mantengamos en contacto cuando ya no esté aquí.

La vida por lo menos la mía ha sido un verdadero infierno aquí en este estúpido colegio y en la peor casa que me pudo tocar me arrepiento un millo de veces por no dejar que el sombrero seleccionador me pusiera en Slytherin estoy segura que me hubiere ido bien ahí.

En fin ya me tengo que ir en pocos momentos me y trasladare a Beuxbatons los extrañare de todo corazón y espero con ansias su respuesta-

Los quiere y agradece Hermione Jean Granger

PD: Draco por favor bota de la escoba a Potter y Pansy hazle algo malo a Ginebra se lo merecen los muy cabrones Ron es mío se arrepentirá toda su vida por lo que me hizo

Le entregue la carta al profesor Snape y me dirigí hacia el traslador junto a Minerva la cual tenía mis papeles para el intercambio, suspire pesadamente Beuxbatons ahí vamos dije tocando el viejo espejo el cual me absorbió en las sombras….

++Fin del Flash Back++

Después de ese día la vida para mi cambio drásticamente pero para bien cosa que nunca creí posible, cuando llegue a Beuxbatons yo…


End file.
